The present invention relates to document printing and, more particularly, to a document printer wherein the capability of the printer's internal controller is enhanced through the addition of a document construction module and through the provision of improved document printing software. The document construction module and the improved printing software enable extraction of appropriate data fields from a data stream transmitted to the printer from a host. Data fields are extracted according to the identity of a specified or designated document data format and the extracted data fields are converted to document data for reproduction on a printed document.
Conventional label printing systems include a thermal or laser printer and a host computer which produces a data stream. The host, e.g. a personal computer, a minicomputer, or a mainframe, must be controlled, configured and/or programmed to communicate properly with the printer. For example, in the printing apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,333, issued to Tanaka, a host computer in communication with a printer is controlled so as to transfer only specific types of data to the printer during specified time periods. Similarly, in the printing apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,245, issued to Oguri et al., the host is programmed or controlled such that an instruction to change forms is intermittently inserted into the host data stream to cause the printer to produce a new form type. It is also necessary to ensure that the instruction to change forms is one which is recognized by the printer as a change form instruction.
The Standard Register Company of Dayton, Ohio, has introduced LABEL-LINKUP.RTM. as a means of avoiding reprogramming, reconfiguration, control, or other interference with the operations of the host computer and the content of the host data stream. The LABEL-LINKUP.RTM. system requires the connection of a controller comprising a keyboard, monitor, hard drive, etc., between the host and the document printer. Label appearance and printing operations can be changed without modifying the operating characteristics of the host by utilizing the LABEL-LINKUP.RTM. system. However, the LABEL-LINKUP.RTM. controller must remain connected between the host and the printer to continue printing operations and, consequently, a LABEL-LINKUP.RTM. controller must be provided at each printing location.
Accordingly, there is a need for a document printer and a document printing system for producing a variety of document formats from a host originated data stream wherein it is not necessary to control, reconfigure, or reprogram the host system or pass the data stream through a peripheral printing controller.